Voie 9 trois quart
by Lovered-gwen
Summary: Comment décrire l'indescriptible ? Comment exprimer les sentiments d'un garçon  détruit   ? Et surtout, comment traduire la demande d'un parrain défunt, encore plus fou et génial que l'on ne pensait ? Yaoi - Creature fic - Voyage dans le temps - Threesome possible
1. Prologue

**Titre de la fiction : Voie 9 3/4**

 **Avertissement : M, voir MA, présence de yaoi, de threesome, et créature fic**

 **Spoiler : tous les tomes**

 **Pairing : haha, surprise !**

 **Disclaimer : tous appartient à JK et tous le tralala habituelle**

 **Résumé : Comment décrire l'indescriptible ? Comment exprimer les sentiments d'un garçon « détruit » ? Et surtout, comment traduire la demande d'un parrain défunt, encore plus fou et génial que l'on ne pensait ?**

 **OoO**

« -Harry, j'ai à te parler. »

Tout le monde ne faisait que vouloir lui parler. Ou plutôt le faire parler. Mais lui ne voulez pas. Il n'avait plus envie. À quoi cela pouvait-il encore lui servir ? Lui ne souhaitait qu'une chose, être enfin en paix, et arrêter de souffrir. Mais il se devait de garder ce masque, accepté de parler. Encore beaucoup trop de personnes ne compter exclusivement que sur lui. Lorsque tous serait fini, il serait enfin tranquille. Car il ne sera plus.

Mais en attendant ces joyeuses réjouissances, il devait faire semblant, et continué à interagir avec ses proches, dont Remus. Il lui devait bien ça, après tous ce que l'homme avait fait pour lui.

« -Harry, j'ai quelque chose à te donner. Sirius me l'avait confié, si jamais quelque chose lui arrivait. Et vu les derniers événements, je me dois de te le donné. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il contient, mais il m'avait demandé que tu l'ouvres quand tu serais seul.»

Les derniers événements. C'est ainsi que la plupart des personnes nommées cette catastrophe qu'était l'attaque au ministère. Ce matin même, ils avaient enterré Sirius en petit comité. Enfin, « enterré », un bien grand mot. Les membres de l'ordre avaient fait une petite cérémonie privée en l'hommage de l'ex-prisonnier.

Tous enfermé dans ses pensées, Harry n'avait pas vu que le lycanthrope lui tendait une boite depuis quelque minute déjà.

« -Très bien, je ferais comme il l'avait souhaité. D'ailleurs, il se fait tard, je vais aller dans ma chambre voir tout ça, puis me coucher.  
Son presque oncle ne parut même pas surpris qu'il aille se coucher à 16 h. Le jeune homme en deuil regagna donc la suite qui lui avait été attribué dans la maison de son décédé parrain. Celle-ci, chose qui étonnerait la bonne petite ménagère du dimanche, n'était pas rouge. Ni or d'ailleurs.

Non, elle était dans des teintes blanches et verte bouteille. En effet, cette couleur était affectionnée du survivant, pas à cause d'une quel qu'on que appartenance à une maison, mais à cause de ses yeux. Ses fameux yeux verts, légué par sa mère. Ainsi, chaque fois qu'il se trouvait en ces lieux, il avait comme l'impression que sa famille était près de lui, et le soutenait dans les déboires de sa vie.  
Secouant sa tête pour tenter d'oublier cette partie triste de sa vie, il décida de lire sa lettre, de ses yeux émeraude ayant perdu toute joie de vivre.

« Cher Harry,

Si tu lis ces mots, c'est que forcément, quelque chose de grave m'est arrivé, et que Remus t'a donné cette lettre. Tous d'abords, je voudrais que tu ne tombes pas dans la dépression, et que tu profites de tes amis, de tout le monde. Tu es jeune, et tu ne dois surtout pas te laisser dépérir. Ce n'est pas ce que je voudrais, tous ce que je souhaite, étant que tu sois enfin heureux dans ta vie.  
Ensuite, comme on a du t'en informer, je te lègue le square. C'est un peu un cadeau piégé que je te fais, vu l'état de cette vieille bicoque. Néanmoins, je ne voyais que toi à qui l'offrir.

Nous en venons maintenant à la chose la plus importante que peut contenir ce papier. La guerre. Cette terrible guerre qui détruit notre monde, qui détruit nos proches. Je sais que tu vas la gagner. Il ne peut en être autrement.

Harry, cette lettre, c'est une requête que je te fais. Certain peuvent me trouver égoïste, mais je n'espère que ce n'est pas ton cas. J'ai besoin de toi. Le dernier souhait d'un condamné. La boite qui vient avec cette lettre contient un artefact ancien, appartenant à ma famille depuis de génération. Et maintenant, il t'appartient. Ne l'ouvre pas pour le moment. Cette boite, tu dois la garder fermer jusqu'à ta victoire. Il n'y a qu'à ce moment que tu pourras choisir de te servir ou pas de ce qu'elle contient.

Si jamais tu décides de l'actionné, il faut que tu saches qu'il n'y aura aucun retour en arrière possible. Tu ne reverras plus jamais ton monde. C'est pour ça que tu ne dois pas l'utiliser seul. Trouve quelqu'un qui, comme je l'imagine, sera aussi « détruit » que toi. Car je sais qu'à la fin, se sera ainsi que tu seras. Quelqu'un qui aura tout autant besoin que toi de changer ce monde. Tu le sentiras au fond de toi, lorsque le moment sera venu. Quand se sera fait, récupère l'artefact, et demande-lui de réaliser ce que je lui ai demandé.

Jusque-là, cache cette boite. Si jamais elle tombé entre de mauvaise main, la guerre serait perdu pour notre camp.

N'oublie pas, tu étais comme un fils pour moi, et quoi qu'il arrive, je t'aime de tous mon cœur.

Ce n'est pas un adieu, juste un au revoir.  
Sirius »

En lisant ces derniers mots, le jeune homme lâcha le papier, en larme. Les derniers mots qu'il aurait de son défunt parrain. Ces mots qu'il n'arrivait pas vraiment à comprendre.

La boite en bois ouvragés, faite d'arabesque diverses, représentant des éléphants, mais également des petits singes et un magnifique cerisier. Celle-ci même qui attiré maintenant son regard, inexorablement. Peut-être pouvait-elle le lui ramener s'il l'ouvrait ? Gagnerait-il la guerre en s'en servant dès à présent ?

Non. Il devait se montrer digne de la demande de son parrain. Et réaliser son souhait.

 **OoO**

 **Houa, depuis le temps que cette histoire me hante ! J'espère que je vous ai fait lâché votre petite larme, mais surtout que j'ai bien gérer mon Harry « détruit ». Par contre, il faut savoir que je n'ai pas pour le moment de béta, que la fic n'est pas finit d'écrire, et que, puisque je suis surtout un wattpadienne, les chapitres risque d'être cour.**

 **Néanmoins, j'espère que cela vous aura plus,**

 **Kiss, Lovered**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Titre de la fiction : Voie 9 3/4**

 **Avertissement : M, voir MA, présence de yaoi, de threesome, et créature fic**

 **Spoiler : tous les tomes**

 **Pairing : haha, surprise !**

 **Disclaimer : tous appartient à JK et tous le tralala habituelle**

 **Résumé : Comment décrire l'indescriptible ? Comment exprimer les sentiments d'un garçon « détruit » ? Et surtout, comment traduire la demande d'un parrain défunt, encore plus fou et génial que l'on ne pensait ?**

 **Chapitre 1**

 _*Deux ans plus tard*_

Enfin. Le seul mot en commun dans tous les esprits. Cette guerre infernale était fini. Mais à qu'elle prix ? Tous ces morts, toutes ces familles détruites. La vie se devait de continué.

L'été était passé trop vite pour le celui-qui-avait-vaincu. Ce n'était certainement pas le plus joyeux qu'il avait passé de sa vie. Les premiers jours, il les avait passés entre l'infirmerie, à reconstruire ces forces et sa magie, et à soutenir les autres. Lui n'avait pas le droit de pleurer, il devait montrer l'exemple. Pourtant il en avait envie. Pour Dumbledore, pour Fred, pour Dobby, pour Snape, son professeur de potions pas si méchant que ça, et pour Edwige également. Envie de pleurer même pour des inconnus, pour ces élèves mort trop jeune, en tentant de protéger leur école. Mais surtout pour le petit Teddy, qui serait, comme lui, un éternel orphelin.

Mais il ne devait pas. Si lui chuté, se serait la fin. On comptait trop sur lui. Alors, il se devait d'être fort.

Au bout de quelque semaine, il avait décidé de se mettre à la reconstruction de Poudlard, accompagné de certain aurors et professeur. Et c'est grâce à leur travail acharné, que maintenant, il se retrouvait sur la voie 9 ¾, à attendre le train, accompagner de tous les autres élèves. Cela n'avait même pas était une surprise pour lui qu'il était reparti pour rattraper une année de cours, lui, et tous les autres.

Toute les élève des différentes maisons se réunissait, bruyant. Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il le vit, seul. Draco Malfoy, avait perdu de sa splendeur, mais en semblait plus humain. L'été n'avait pas était simple pour lui non plus. Ces parents et lui avait était jugé.

Bien sûr, Harry était venu témoigner. Mais il n'avait malheureusement pas pu beaucoup arranger le cas de Lucius Malfoy. Tous ce qu'il avait pu faire autoriser par le tribunal, était une visite toutes les semaines par sa femme.

Celle-ci, pourtant, ne lui en voulait absolument pas. Lui vouant au contraire un véritable culte, ce qui était tout de même extrêmement gênant.

Le jeune sang « pur » semblait plus maigre, des cernes lui manger les joues. Mais le pire était ses yeux. Ceux-ci qui étaient d'habitude animé d'un dédain constant semblaient maintenant morts. Le Serpentard était, que ce soit physiquement ou psychiquement, détruit.

Et Harry comprit que le moment était venu. Il avait trouvé celui qui allait l'aider. Il fallait qu'il le convainque.

« -Harry, tu fais quoi ?  
-Je dois demander un truc à Malfoy, je reviens !  
-Oui, bah dépêche-toi, on va rater le train ! »

Ho Ron, si tu pouvais savoir comment rater le train n'avait plus d'importance maintenant. Il allait enfin y arriver, il allait tenir sa promesse, et peut être sauvé tout le monde.

Il s'approcha de son ancien ennemi, et lui demanda de le suivre dans un coin à l'écart des regards, tranquille. Puis, il lui expliqua tout. Remus lui donnant la lettre et la boite, son état d'esprit à ce moment-là, ainsi que la demande de son cher parrain. Ses doutes durant deux ans, son envie d'ouvrir la boite, et le fait qu'il sentait que le moment était venu.

« -Donc si je comprends bien, tu veux que j'utilise avec toi un artefact inconnu, pour faire quelque chose quelque part. Et que tout ça va changer le monde et empêcher tout le monde de crever dans d'horrible souffrance. Désoler, mais je ne marche pas. J'ai peut-être une immense dette envers toi, mais je ne suis pas suicidaire non plus !  
-Draco, tu permets que je t'appelle ainsi, c'est plus simple. Oui donc, je ne te demande pas de te suicider, mais d'empêcher la guerre ! Parce que je ne vois pas ce que cela peut être d'autre ! Imagine ! Tout le monde irai beaucoup mieux ! Ton père ne serait plus en prison ! Et puis… Ça me fait mal d'utilisé cet argument, mais on sauverait aussi ton parrain ainsi je pense. »

Une lueur réapparut soudain dans les yeux du serpentard, mais s'éteignit bien trop vite malheureusement.

« - Qu'est-ce que t'en a à foutre de Severus ! Tu l'as toujours détesté ! Alors que lui c'est démener chaque année de ta petite vie pour te sauver ! Il est mort pour t'aider ! Je ne sais pas si t'es totalement irrespectueux, on que c'est un côté inconnu des griffond, mais je t'interdis de le citer ainsi, tu ne sais rien de lui...  
-Justement ! T'a peut-être une dette comme tu dis envers moi, mais j'en ai une encore plus énorme envers lui ! J'ai même des dettes héritées de mon père techniquement ! Tu ne veux pas comprendre que je veux juste t'aider en te faisant cette offre ! Je suis prêt à tous sacrifier, à faire une trêve avec toi ! Je veux les sauvés, tous ! Tu penses peut-être que j'ai juste le syndrome du héros, enfaîte, pense ce que tu veux ! Tous ce que je veux, c'est réaliser le veux de mon parrain ! Tu peux bien comprendre ça ! »

Le blond se détourna de lui et s'appuya contre un mur, les bras croisé, à réfléchir. Cette situation dura longtemps dans l'esprit des deux jeunes, pourtant, quelques minutes seulement s'écoulèrent. On entendait au loin les jeunes élèves s'esclaffaient en montant dans le train.

« -Très bien. Mais je ne le fais pas pour toi, juste pour mes proches et moi-même. Néanmoins, je veux qu'il soit dit que ma famille et moi n'avons plus aucune dette envers toi.  
-Nan mais faut vraiment que t'arrête cette histoire de dette, vous n'en avaient jamais eu ! Ta mère m'a même sauvé la vie ! Bon, tu permets, deux petites secondes. »

Harry se mit à sortir la boite qu'il gardait avec lui depuis la fin de la guerre, attendant le bon moment pour s'en servir. Celle-ci n'avait pas semblé prendre les années, son cerisier toujours graver finement et noblement.

« -C'est donc ceci qui est sensé changé le monde ? On est mal partie !  
-Tu permets que je l'ouvre ?! »

Cette action qui le titillait depuis deux ans déjà. Quelque chose de tout bête. Ouvrir une boite en bois. Et pourtant, cela représenter tellement d'espoir pour le monde.

Surprise, c'est un bout de métal qu'ils découvrirent. Argenté, serti de saphir, strié d'arabesque, ils avaient là… Une lampe orientale.

 **OoO**

 **Ouai, j vous laisse sur ça. J'étais très heureuse lorsque j'ai vu que vous étiez 54 à avoir lu le prologue en moins de 3 h ! Alors, pour vous remercier, je poste le premier chap !**

 **Kiss, Lovered**


	3. Chapter 2

**Titre de la fiction : Voie 9 3/4**

 **Avertissement : M, voir MA, présence de yaoi, de threesome, et créature fic  
**

 **Spoiler : tous les tomes**

 **Pairing : haha, surprise !  
**

 **Disclaimer : tous appartient à JK et tous le tralala habituelle  
**

 **Résumé : Comment décrire l'indescriptible ? Comment exprimer les sentiments d'un garçon « détruit » ? Et surtout, comment traduire la demande d'un parrain défunt, encore plus fou et génial que l'on ne pensait ?**

« - Ho non, t'es sérieux Potter ! C'est… Mais heu … Ho par Merlin ! Je ne pensais jamais en voir une !

\- Et bien je suis content tu ai l'air si heureux. Mais pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi ?

\- Sérieusement ? Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ? Mais on l'a vu l'année dernière en défense… Ho, c'est vrai, désoler, tu n'étais pas là. Eh bien, ce que tu tiens entre tes mains est l'un des biens les plus précieux et les plus rares du monde sorcier. À ma connaissance, il n'en existe que 3, donc l'un en Australie et l'autre au japon, dans un musée.

\- Cela ne m'aide pas vraiment à comprendre ce que cela peut être !

\- J'y viens, mais tu es bien trop impatient et curieux. Avant tous, nous allons devoir transplaner, trop de risque que quelqu'un de mal attentionné ne nous la prennent. Il faudrait un endroit discret, et calme.

\- Hum, je pense que la maison des blacks ferait l'affaire. »

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, ils étaient arrivé. Le blond ne s'étonna même pas de l'état de la battisse, étant un black en quelque sort, il connaissait mieux son histoire que Harry lui-même. S'asseyant tranquillement, Creatur leur apporta le thé et quelque sucrerie en grognant.

« Donc, comme je le disais tous à l'heure, ceci est même plus rare que les retourneurs de temps. Ils se transmettent de générations en générations à l'héritier. Cela va peut-être t'étonnais étant donné la piètre éducation qu'il paraît que tu as reçu. Le don que t'a fait là ton parrain va te permettre de réaliser tous ce que tu désires. C'est une lampe magique, contenant un génie au pouvoir fabuleux.

\- Comme dans Aladin ? Avec les trois vœux et tous ? Mais c'est dingue !

\- Je ne sais qui est ce Aladin dont tu parles, mais pas exactement. Les génies s'attachent à jamais à une famille, et réalise tous les souhaits de l'héritier, jusqu'à sa mort, où c'est alors son héritier qui le récupéré et ainsi de suite. Il n'y a pas de limitation en nombre, pauvre invention d'un moldu, on ne peut juste pas tué, ressusciter, et faire tomber amoureux. Ce sont les règles générales. Après, il arrive que le vœu ne soit pas accepter, par exemple si la personne semble trop cupide au génie, ou alors ne semble pas encore prête.

\- Mais c'est génial. Et, je dois frotter la lampe pour cela ? »

À la suite du hochement de tête de son ancien ennemi, Harry pris l'objet, et appela l'esprit qu'il contenait.

La lampe était devenue en l'espace de quelques seconde aussi glacial qu'une banquise. Posait au sol, une fumée orange et opaque en sortie. L'on ne distinguait plus rien, mais rapidement, de cette étrange vapeur naquit une multitude de papillons multicolore. C'était comme un ballet leurs ailes créer une légère bourrasque dans le salon.

Les insectes se rapprochèrent, jusqu'a donné une forme d'environ 1 m 60. Et dans une explosion de paillette, apparut une petite fille. Ses yeux bleu vert semblait pourtant remplit de sagesse, et ses cheveux blonds la rendait angélique. Vêtue d'une robe blanche où quelques papillons était encore accroché, formant une coupole au niveau du jupon, dans son dos, l'on voyait une étrange paire d'ailes bleutés.

« - Ho la la, je ne m'y ferais jamais ! À chaque fois cela froisse ma robe ! Je l'avais repassé ce matin en plus ! Maître Harry, vous êtes là ! Vous en avait mis dis donc du temps à m'appeler ! Mais passons ! C'est donc un Malfoy que vous avez choisi pour vous accompagner. Intéressant, d'autant plus que je sens, et bien le sang de mes maître en lui. Laissez-moi deviner… Narcissa n'est-ce pas ? Une bien douce enfant, à la différence de sa sœur, Bella. Cela aurait pu être Andromeda bien sure, mais je la vois mal rester, comment dire, dans la tradition des sangs pures et des siens.

\- Je suis impressionné, et enchanté de vous connaître. Je me prénomme Draco, et effectivement, vos déductions sont correctes.

\- Hey bien déjà, enchanté. Et puis, quels ordres t'a t il donnait ? », sembla s'impatienter Harry.

\- Il ne te l'a pas dit ? Quel petit cachottier ce Sirius ! Mais bon, nous ferons avec. Pour résumer, vous allez remonter le temps pour sauver le monde ! Rien que ça, ni plus ni moins »

Harry ne semblant plus savoir que dire, ce fut Draco qui demanda plus d'explications. Elle leurs apprit qu'en effet, le meilleur moyen de sauver leurs proches et les autres personnes que la guerre avait détruites, était de retourner avant la guerre, de faire le ménage dans les « méchants » et tous serait réglé, plus qu'a rentré dans le présent pour voir le résultat. Et pour cela, elle leurs laisserait.

« - Un an, c'est court pour tous ce que nous avons à faire. Je ne sais pas si moi et Malfoy y arriveront. Mais nous devons essayer. Comment doit-on faire ?

\- Avant tous, changer votre apparence. Désoler de vous le dire, vous êtes très bien ainsi, mais ressembler trop à vos familles respectives. Seul problème, le sort que j'utilise est définitif, et je ne maîtrise pas moi-même ce à quoi vous ressemblerais. Le choix reviendra entièrement à la magie elle-même.

\- QUOI ! Mais… Perdre mes attributs Malfoy ! Il y a forcément un autre moyen ! Je suis très bien comme je suis ! » Et devant le hochement négatif de Lucia, il se mit à réfléchir et maugréer un certain temps, puis repris la parole « Très bien, mais j'exige qu'il soit retenu dans l'histoire que les Malfoy ne sont pas uniquement individualiste et égoïste, et qu'ils sont capables des plus GROS sacrifices, détruisant leurs vies pour les autres !.

\- Très bien, et j'imagine que puisque Harry n'a pas réagi, je peux donc me mettre à travailler. Pour cela, vous allez vous endormir, a dans 1 heure les garçons.

Ce fut 60 minutes de pure douleurs. Bien qu'ils soient endormis, les deux garçons sentait leurs corps changer, leurs ADN s'adaptaient. Avoir l'impression qu'on vous écartèle, vous aplatit, que vos cheveux pousse, que tous en vous se modifie.

Malgré tous, le réveil se fit en douceur, de manière simultané. Étant placé sur des canapés bordeaux, face à face, ils passèrent bien cinq minutes à se regarder fixement, sans rien dire. Le changement était trop … Différent. Lorsqu'ils reviendraient, même leurs proches ne les reconnaîtraient pas. Ils évitèrent de parler, appelèrent la petite fille qui était retourné dans sa lampe. En arrivant, elle évita elle aussi tous commentaires, préférant aborder la suite du projet, et leur expliquer comment se déroulerait le voyage.

 ***S'enfuit craignant les fourches et les flambots enflammés que vous allez m'envoyer à la tête***

 **Ho sinon, j'ai refait plusieurs fois l'apparition de Lucia, car il ne me convenait pas (et puis que ma clé usb ne marcher pas, donc j'avais du refaire plusieurs chap, mais finalement, j'ai pu récupérer les anciens, concrètement mieux écrit)**

 **Kiss, Lovered**


	4. Chapter 3

p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0.35cm; line-height: 115%;"strongTitre de la fiction : Voie 9 3/4br / br / Avertissement : M, voir MA, présence de yaoi, de threesome, et créature ficbr / br / Spoiler : tous les tomesbr / br / Pairing : haha, surprise !br / br / Disclaimer : tous appartient à JK et tout le tralala habituellebr / br / Résumé : Comment décrire l'indescriptible ? Comment exprimer les sentiments d'un garçon « détruit » ? Et surtout, comment traduire la demande d'un parrain défunt, encore plus fou et génial que l'on ne pensait ?br / /strongbr / /p  
p class="western" align="center"br / OoObr / br / /p  
p class="western"strongbr / /strong« -Et bien, je pense que nous allons pouvoir commencer le voyage. Lorsque l'on sera arrivé, veuillez penser à vous créer une identité, et à vous diriger chez le directeur. En effet, nous allons nous déplacer dans le temps et l'espace. Ho, et ne me déranger pas pendant le sort, ou vous risqueriez de perdre un bout, ce qui pourrais être problématique je pense. Ensuite, lorsque cela sera fini, je devrais me reposer un certain temps dans ma lampe, vous ne pourrez pas faire appel à moi. »br / br / Puis, elle s'assit en tailleur sur le tapis du salon. De ses mains, elle appela l'une des bandes de vapeur orange qui apparaissaient toujours lorsqu'elle se déplaçait. À l'aide de ses doigts, elle se mit à tisser ce fil, formant des nœuds savamment entortillé, jusqu'a formé un enchevêtrement de fumée, devenu presque tangible avec les minutes. Ses ailes semblaient avoir augmenté en prestance et en taille, luisant presque. Du même temps, elle murmurait des paroles qui leurs fut presque indescriptible, bien que des brides leurs parvenaient parfois. Du latin reconnut Draco, bien qu'il fût dans l'incapacité de bien / br /em « - Ad primum nocte, in carmine coepit explicuit ... ... et decima tertia node, et claude ansa ouroboros in aeternum »/embr / br / Puis tous devient flous, et l'on entendit finalement deux boom, les deux jeunes hommes s'étend évanouis sous l'importance magique qu'avait dégagé la petite génie. La suite fut un amas de calme. Une sensation de détente et de bien être, ainsi que de vide accueillant, comme si la magie semblait comprendre que les deux ex-ennemies en avait besoin. Après des années de guerre, de pertes, de haines, on leur permettait enfin de faire un choix majeur de leur propre volonté, et qui semblait le bon de plus. Mais cela ne leurs faisaient-ils-pas encore un poids bien lourd a porté, toutes ses vies ravagées a sauvé ?br / br / /p  
p class="western" align="center"br / OoObr / br / /p  
p class="western"br / Il commençait à faire nuit, bien qu'une certaine chaleur habité toujours les lieux. Là, allongé sur l'herbe, Harry se réveilla. Finalement assis, il put voir le château de Poudlard un peu plus haut. Ils étaient arrivés dans le parc près du lac. À ses côtés, Malfoy commençait à peine à s'agiter. Un peu plus loin, il vit la lampe, qu'il se pressa de récupérer et de la fourrer dans sa poche. Une fois que son compagnon de galère arriva à marcher, ils montèrent jusqu'au porte de l'édifice majestueux, entrèrent, et grimpèrent les différents étages menant au bureau du / br / Heureusement pour eux, l'escalier afin d'y accéder avait du resté bloqué, car ils n'eurent aucune difficulté pour rentrer dans le célèbre capharnaüm de / br / Et ce fut d'ailleurs un soulagement. Lucia ne les avait pas informés de la période à laquelle ils arriveraient ; donc que cela fasse partie du directorat du plus grand sorcier de ce siècle était une assez bonne surprise. Même Draco, qui n'en avait jamais était proche, et même au contraire l'avait toujours trouvé manipulateur et non-conservateur. Se dire qu'ils connaissaient quelqu'un, bon, même si ce n'était pas réciproque, ne pouvait qu'être / br / Même le phœnix, fameux familier du vieil homme était déjà présent. Calme sur son perchoir, il semblait que sa renaissance devait être récente, car il était de taille assez / br / « -Bonjour jeunes gens, en quoi puis-je vous aidez ? Il ne me semble pas vous connaître. »br / br / Les deux voyageurs dans le temps se lancèrent un regard et ce fut finalement Draco qui ré / br / « -Bonjour à vous. Cela va sans doutes vous sembler fou, mais nous venons du…br / br / -Japon ! Nous venons du japon, notre père est un riche homme d'affaire. Depuis notre plus jeune âge nous sommes élevé par des précepteurs. Et puisque nous nous sentions seul, nous avons demandé la possibilité de rejoindre l'école la plus célèbre de notre temps. Malheureusement, il me semble que notre père n'aura probablement pas eut le temps de vous contacter, étant fort occupé par son travailbr / br / -Ho, très bien. Mais vous êtes légèrement en retard, la répartition a déjà eu lieu il y a quelque heure. »br / br / Et Draco commença à se prêter au jeu du mensonge qu'avait lancé Harry :br / br / « -En effet, veuillez nous excuser. Afin de pouvoir découvrir le monde et les pays que nous connaissons si peu, au lieu de se servir d'un portoloin, nous avons préféré un carrosse volant, plus pratique pour apercevoir les paysagesbr / br / -Je vois. Vous serez donc répartis demain lors du petit-déjeuner. En attendant, l'infirmerie vous accueillera, puisque pour le moment elle est vide. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas le temps de vous accompagner. Mais vous n'avez qu'a suivre mon patronus, il vous conduira à travers les couloirs. »br / br / Aussitôt dis, aussitôt fait, un phœnix magique phosphorescent sortit de la baguette du veille homme, qui leurs fit signe de la tête de le suivre. Après avoir fermer la porte, et en redescendant, Draco questionna son camarade sur pourquoi ils avaient menti à / br / « -Simple : Il faut éviter qu'il y est la moindre trace de nous en ces temps, même si nous ne savons d'ailleurs toujours pas la date précise à la-quel nous sommes. Moins de personne seront au courant, et mieux nous nous porterons. Par contre, nous allons devoir réfléchir à des prénoms respectifs en attendant, et qu'il semble japonais. Et puis à notre nom aussi. Étoffé au maximum l' / br / -Mais c'est qu'il est pas aussi bête qu'il le laisse penser le Potty !br / -Très drôle ! D'ailleurs, puisqu'on est censé être frère, faudra qu'on s'appelle par nos prénoms, même si nous avons en partie commencé à le faire, et qu'on fasse une trêve niveau insulte, n'est-ce pas, frérot… »br / br / /p  
p class="western" align="center"br / OoObr / br / /p  
p class="western"br /strong Allez, troisième chap (cour, et je m'en excuse) ! Bon, sinon, cela ne vous intéresse peut-être pas, mais j'ai envie d'expliquer pourquoi cette histoire./strongbr / br /strong Enfaîte, globalement, tous cela, tous ce que je vois pour le futur de cette fic, c'est celle que je rêverai de lire. Les couples, les persos, le coté créature fic qui va arriver, l'époque aussi, et puis ma passion du retour dans le temps XD. Voilà, cela ne vous apporte pas grand-chose, mais pour moi c'est important./strongbr / br /strong Traduction de la phrase en latin : « - Par le nœud premier, le sort est commencé,… Le troisième le déploie, … Et par le dixième nœud, je ferme la boucle de l'Ouroboros de l'éternité. » (comprendra qui pourra le clin d'œil)/strongbr / br /strong Kiss, Lovered/strong/p 


End file.
